Transillumination entails shining of a light through a body cavity or organ for diagnostic purposes. Typically, transillumination is performed in a room where the lights have been dimmed or turned off to facilitate the viewing of the part being studied. A bright light is pointed at the cavity or organ and due to the slight translucence of the part under consideration, some of the light passes through the part or organ. This test is often performed on newborns or infants with hydrocephalus or males suspected of having hydrocele. In addition, for tests performed on breast tissue to detect lesions and/or cysts. In newborns, the test is used to transilluminate the chest cavity if pneumothorax is suspected. Only in newborns is transillumination of the chest possible. Transillumination is painless and quickly performed with inexpensive equipment.
Transilluminators use color to facilitate the viewing of the tissue organ under study. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,743 (Stoller) discloses a transillumination device using red light. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,917 (Doiron et al) discloses that red light is particularly useful for performing transillumination of tissue for diagnostic purposes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a transillumination device having different colored light for optimizing imaging.
It is another object of the invention to provide a transillumination device having an orange light.
It is another object of the invention to have a transillumination device with different colored lights for superficial veins and deeper veins.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reviewing the disclosure of the invention.